Cuando las sílfides lloran
by Kyuuketsuki
Summary: No es una historia de amor, no es un historia de magia. Es el preludio de una guerra... ///// enviénme reviews para saber si os gusta!!! y si debo continuarla...
1. Default Chapter

"CUANDO LAS SÍLFIDES LLORAN." PARTE I : "Violetas..."  
  
Unas luces se filtraron por sus ojos, siluetas confusas, casi fantasmales. Hizo un esfuerzo un poco mayor aún y logró abrir completamente sus cansados párpados; ¿qué hora sería? Quién sabe, mas por que está despierto?. No es su costumbre abandonar los brazos de Morfeo sin motivo alguno. ¿Será por alguna razón especial?, quizás sus facultades de mago le intentan avisar de algo, mantenerle en vigilia... qué estúpido, es sólo un niño tonto que despertó por culpa de la lluvia torrencial y el viento huracanado que provoca que los ramajes azoten las ventanas del dormitorio.  
  
Qué terribles figuras nacen de esas sombras. Intenta evitar el espectáculo siniestro apartando su mirada del ventanal. Qué fatiga le ha venido de repente...  
  
- Por qué estoy aquí? - se pregunta angustiado.  
  
Trata de reconocer el lugar, un bosque frondoso, una neblina espesa, impenetrable a sus ojos y sentidos, un frío capaz de helar los huesos de Loquis, maestro del engaño (claro que él no lo admitiría).  
  
- ¿Pero qué lugar es éste? no lo reconozco... y cómo llegue aquí... - oye un crujir de hojas secas atrás suyo.  
  
- Quién! - el eco de su voz es la única respuesta...  
  
No! Hay otra. No sólo el vacío de su propio grito perdido en la espesura, una luz débil, pero latente en la lejanía. Comienza a caminar hacia ella, no hay más opciones al parecer...  
  
* * * * *  
  
- No es posible, parece que han pasado horas y aún nada.  
  
- La frustración empieza a abatirte Potter? Fíjate bien en tu luz. Ya no está.  
  
Un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Intenta voltearse, pero el cuerpo no le responde, menos hablar a su inesperada aparición.  
  
- Ja, ja, ja! Todavía eres un niño que se mea en los pantalones!  
  
- No es verdad... no te temo y lo sabes? - imposible explicarse cómo logró decir eso.  
  
Se voltea y observa a un personaje cubierto por una capucha, desde luego no necesita verle el rostro, su voz es inconfundible...  
  
- Voldemort!  
  
Un brillo de ojos siniestros y relampagueantes se dejan traslucir de aquella oscura presencia.  
  
- Qué deseas de mí? - pregunta  
  
- Necesitas la respuesta?  
  
- ...  
  
- Claro que no. Era de esperarse.  
  
- No te será fácil, después de todo ya te derroté en el pasado!  
  
- Ese orgullo es digno de un Gryffindor?  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- Lo sabes... ese orgullo casi petulante, pertenece a un corazón de Slytherin!  
  
- Ya pasé por eso antes y no será igual. Las dudas no me mortificarán esta vez  
  
- Dudas?!?! quién habla de dudas? No cometas la estupidez de engañarte a ti mismo!  
  
- No lo hago...  
  
- Mientes!  
  
- No...  
  
- ...  
  
- No! Soy Harry Potter! Te derroté una vez y puedo hacerlo de nuevo, no tengo por qué escucharte!  
  
- No eres más que una vil serpiente llena de rencor y maldad!  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, ja! Qué cobarde eres Potter... respóndeme una cosa, no! respóndete... cómo es posible que todo ese odio, orgullo y vanidad provenga de un verdadero Gryffindor?... tú no deseas el poder, sabes que lo tienes; no deseas el conocimiento, sabes que no lo necesitas; no deseas la amistad de tus amigos, sabes que te estorban...  
  
- Yo... pero Ron, Herma...  
  
- Qué!... les amas? aprecias? respetas? los usas?...  
  
- ...  
  
- Sí! los usas! y cuando no te sirvan los botarás...  
  
- No! no soy así! eres un vil puerco, una maldita serpiente! No te perdonaré!...  
  
- No te perdonarás!... - cae la capucha.  
  
- No es posible... pero...  
  
Ahora es otra la voz que habla.  
  
- Qué pasa Harry? Te sorprende ver tu propio reflejo?  
  
Despierta.  
  
* * * * *  
  
- Maestro. Las marionetas empiezan a bailar.  
  
- Eres muy hábil Voldemort...  
  
- Gran Señor, ha sido su propio corazón... yo sólo tuve que abrirlo.  
  
- Eres muy modesto padrino - dice la hermosa voz de una no menos hermosa joven.  
  
- Leticia...  
  
- Qué dulce ahijada tienes Voldemort.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
//Dedicado a Fco. Encina. 


	2. Olivos

Buahhhhh!!!! A pesar de que no me han dejado reviews les hago entrega de este segundo capítulo...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /  
  
CAPÍTULO II: "Olivos..."  
  
Una gota de sudor recorre su frente, ¿cómo es posible sudar en Siberia? Que importa. Su cansancio, dolor y sufrimiento físico no se comparan con los de su alma. ¿Cómo puede existir un lugar con seres tan tristes? Si tan sólo su padre le permitiese aliviar todo ese mal; una tarea tan fácil para un mago...  
  
- Lane! Apúrate con esa carretilla! Debemos terminar antes que anochezca.  
  
Mientras traslada su pesada carga, no puede evitar recordar aquella otra, la del corazón. Tanta pobreza a su alrededor, tanta hambre, tanta desolación. Aquella anciana en muletas, esa otra niña harapienta cuyos ojos parecen hablar y pedir: "PAN", aquel otro borracho llorando y maldiciendo en la esquina por su esposa e hijos muertos...  
  
Él podría evitar, no! mas bien "acabar" con todo eso... un mago...  
  
- Lane! Deja de distraerte! Apura tu carga.  
  
* * * * *  
  
- Está nevando?  
  
- No padre.  
  
- Sírvete algo de comer, has de estar hambriento...  
  
- No más que otros - responde Lane secamente, mientras cuelga su chaqueta en el perchero.  
  
- Ya hemos conversado eso antes...  
  
- ...  
  
- Mira! Dumbledore nos ha enviado una carta. La ha traído su lechuza.  
  
- Qué dice?  
  
- Lo de siempre... muchos saludos y una invitación para ti a ingresar en Hogwarts.  
  
- Me lo permitirás esta vez? - no se preocupa de escuchar la respuesta, sabe que no será más que silencio - voy a practicar un poco de levitación.  
  
- No comerás?  
  
- No tengo apetito.  
  
- ...  
  
Mientras ve alejarse a su hijo siente como una lágrima se le escabulle. No puede evitar ver el reflejo de su amada esposa en su hijo - Maldito Voldemort! - se le escapa la maldición.  
  
Han pasado muchos años desde la última guerra. Demasiadas bajas, demasiados amigos caídos en batalla. Se le vienen a la mente los Potter - pobres amigos míos... -; también la imagen de Ana, su amada esposa con sus dos hijos en brazos...  
  
* * * * *  
  
- Qué tarde se me ha hecho! Padre, adiós! Me voy al trabajo... qué rayos... esas maletas...  
  
- Hoy no lo harás. Irás a Hogwarts.  
  
- No comprendo... En todo caso las clases se iniciaron hace un mes ya y no veo la razón de entrar a estudiar después de cuatro años.  
  
- No necesitas estudiar, te he entrenado bien...  
  
- Ya es hora?  
  
- Sí. La guerra comenzará nuevamente...  
  
- Madre... - se le escapa ese débil susurro desde el fondo de su alma.  
  
- Por mi parte también viajaré.  
  
- Qué harás?  
  
- Debo reunir a las huestes... Dumbledore me lo encargó.  
  
- No me dijiste eso anoche.  
  
- No estaba seguro - responde a su hijo con un brillar en sus ojos -, eres lo único que me queda, no deseo perderte.  
  
- Padre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
- Harry! Pero que ojeras tienes, parecieras como si no hubieses dormido nada - dice una maña de pelos ambulante, pero no por ello menos hermosa.  
  
- Se nota que nadie te ha contado de los gritos que profirió anoche - Ron aparece de improviso ante sus dos amigos.  
  
- Ron!  
  
- Perdona Harry. No pensé ue no quisieras contárselo a Hermione.  
  
- No es eso, sólo que...  
  
- No te preocupes Harry. Además debo irme a estudiar. Adiós! - miente dulcemente Hermione para dejar conversar con tranquilidad a los dos muchachos.  
  
- Gracias, amiga mía - susurra Harry, mientras la ve alejarse.  
  
Ella, por otra parte, mientras se va, piensa que quizás no sea tan mala idea el ir a estudiar un poco, así pues ya decidida se dirige a la biblioteca. Ya llegando a ella, sumida en sus cavilaciones personales, no se fija bien al doblar una esquina y tropieza con alguien, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras oye como se rompen unos frascos alrededor suyo.  
  
- Mierda! Estúpida "sangre sucia"!  
  
Hermione levanta la vista y ve a un completamente rojo y descompuesto Draco Malfoy, que la mira con una rabia y odio sin límites.  
  
- Has arruinado mi trabajo de pociones! - Draco dice esto mientras levanta su varita dispuesto a pronunciar un conjuro.  
  
Como toda reacción, Hermione sólo atina a cerrar los ojos y alzar los brazos cubriendo su rostro dispuesta a recibir lo que viniera... , pero no pasa nada. Abre los ojos y ve a un petrificado Draco, mas no creyó haber escuchado nada... un momento! observa como se le cae la varita de las manos y pasar del rojo de rabia a un tono completamente blanco. Si no lo viera no lo creería. Siente una presencia tras suyo y se voltea. Ve a un muchacho de su edad que jamás había visto antes, de cabellos rubios y ojos de un color plomizo casi irreal, un rostro perfecto, firme y dulce a la vez del cual brota la sonrisa más tierna y pura que jamás halla visto en su vida.  
  
- Te encuentras bien? - le pregunta el desconocido mientras le tiende una fuerte mano para ayudarle a levantarse - por tu belleza particular has de ser Hermione - ella no atina a responder - Perdón. No me he presentado. Soy Lane Rouvaloff.  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Dedicado a la memoria de Clemencia Vergara. 


End file.
